Bayville Strikers!
by Ryoken1
Summary: When the girls go ballistic at them , Scott , Kurt , Evan , Lance , Pietro ,Fred and Todd (and a New Mutant) decide to create a crimefighting squad , to prove that they can be vigilantes too.(Chap 4 and "final" ? is up!)
1. Strikers Assemble!

X-men: Evolution : "The Bayville Strikers!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Me dont own these people and places!.  
  
Chapter I: "Strikers Assemble!" (guess who im paying an homage?)  
  
Bayville Megamall , near 18:00 pm:  
  
"Im sick of her!"-Scott yelled as he walked throught the halls , with Kurt and Evan by his side.  
  
"leme guess , another "girl power rules" speech by Jean?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Im just so sick of this whole "Im Jean , hear me roar!" attitude of her , its like we are just a chip on her shoulder!"-Scott replied.  
  
"Da! , i mean , last time she and the other girls vent all "superchick" , they burned a whole building , und almost got caught as mutants!"-Kurt added.  
  
"Man , why is it okay for girls to go all crazy about beaing tough and independent , and when we try to be heroes , they get mad?"-Evam snapped.  
  
"Maybe we could prove them wrong..."-Scott thought , as they turned down the halls corner.  
  
5 minutes before.....  
  
"Man , Tabby really got mad this time!"-Fred said to his teamates and buds.  
  
"Yeah , thanks a lot , quickie!"-Todd snapped.  
  
"Hey , its not my fault that crazy bimbo went all "megabitch" on us! Lance was the one who started the whole thing!"-Pietro said , pointing at Lance.  
  
"All i said was: "Tabby , maybe you should stay at home , because this particular food quest may get dangerous" , and she almost killed all of us!"-Lance said.  
  
"And when we said that her "supergirl" antics last month nearly got us in trouble , he went all "thats different" on us , man , why girls get to complain about all without getting any blames?"-Fred said , as they turned down the halls corner.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The brotherhood and x-men collided , scattering the teens all over the place , with the exception of Fred.  
  
"Watch it Summers!"-Lance hissed at Scott.  
  
"Get lost Alvers , im not in the mood for this now!"-Scott said as he got up.  
  
"Lemme guess , a new Jean "speech"?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Da , she vent all bitch on us for no reason!"-Kurt responded.  
  
"Man , that proves that every mutant female is a man-hater!"-Todd said.  
  
"What , Tabitha too goes all "dragonwoman" on you?"-Evan asked , surprised.  
  
"Yeah , shes terrible , she destroyed half the couch this time!"-Fred said , when.....  
  
"SOMEBODY , STOP THEM!"-a girls scream came from behind the boys....  
  
Seven young men were running throught the halls , each holding a purse or bacpack , while a group of teenage girls chased them behind....  
  
The young mutants reacted instantly , without a thought....  
  
Fred just made a fist , a fist that the first boy runned into , falling to the floor , unconcious.  
  
The second suddenly saw Todd right infront of him , as the young mutant had jumped over his fallen partner , and kicked him the face , sending the thief flying.  
  
The pair of thieves that came behind him werent as lucky , as they were tripped over by Pietro , and knocked out cold by Evan , who had covered his fist with bone.  
  
The last pair was knocked by a mild tremor Lance made , and both recieved a punch straight to the face , as Scott and Lance reacted together.  
  
The girls picked over their stuff , as the security guards took the young gang to a police car outside , as the girls thanked the boys , and leaved them , as they waved them.  
  
"Man , that was so cool!"-Evan said.  
  
"Yeah , i mean did ya see how i kicked that guy?"-Todd hopped in excitement.  
  
"hey Daniels , hate to admit it , but the bone boxing glove was pretty cool!"-Pietro said , as he stored the papers some of the girls had handed him.  
  
"Well , that tripping manouver wasnt bad either , Maximoff!"-Evan said.  
  
"The Blob kicked some butt real good this time!"-Fred said.  
  
Scott and Lance just stood there , thinking......  
  
"Alvers , i just had the craziest idea"-Scott said.  
  
"Me too , Summers"-Lance responded.  
  
"Im wannabe part of this!"-Jamie said as he came from behind a pillar.  
  
"What? , no way Jamie , you are to little!"-Scott said at the young mutant.  
  
"Well , then i`ll tell everyone about this , especially Jean and Kitty!"- Jamie snapped , looking at Scott and Lance.  
  
"Welcome to the team , little guy!"-Lance said.  
  
The other day , Downtown Bayville , near 8:00 pm:  
  
Scott , Kurt , Evan and Jamie were waiting in a alley , when the Brotherhood entered the place..  
  
"Got `em?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Right here!"- Pietro said as he throwed each mutan a brown package , which everyone opened .  
  
"Man , were did ya get this?"-Evan asked  
  
"Made them myself"-Pietro answered.  
  
"Okay lets change!"-Lance said...........  
  
(The following part is described , to keep it simple and similar to the series)  
  
Loud , Electronic Rock music sounds , as the guys change their clothes.  
  
Lance wears black , ragged jeans , with some military black boots , and a red tight t-shirt , and a black , torned leather vest , plus a pair of black shades.  
  
Scott wears military like green pants , and a white t-shirt , as he has two belt like straps around his chest , he wears black fingerless gloves , some military brown boots , and his trademark shades.  
  
Todd and Kurt wear military camuflauge pants (in Todd case , he ripped the lower part and made them shorts) , gloves , and a vest with the ying/yang symbol in the back , Kurt's white while Todd's red , Kurt weras shades and has a blue bandana around his head , Todd wears some big green colored shades , and has a red strap of cloth tied around his head , like a head band.  
  
Pietro wore some kind of high tech running shoes , some sort of tight streaklined pants , like some spandex , and a black and white spandex tight vest , and some Ski like mask , wich seemed to protec his eyes and hide his face.  
  
Evan wore black sport shorts , some cool sneakers , and a tored down white shirt , but also weared a leather belt across his chest , witha skate board holder in the back. A black hemet witha visor completed his disguise.  
  
Fred was wearing one of his old wresting like oufits , this one all black with silver shades , some big brown boots , and he wore leather fingerless gloves , and a black and red skimask that covered his face , but was cut open above , letting his mohawk , wich was dyed red , out.  
  
Jamie was wearing an all black outfit , wich consisted in black boots , pants , shirt , and a long thin coat ,complemented by black shades.(think Neo in "Matrix")  
  
"Okay , people , now all we need is a name"-Lance said.  
  
"They all stood there , thinking , when Jamie broke the silence.  
  
"How about the Bayville Strikers?"-the young boy asked with glee.  
  
"Perfect!"-Everyone else said , as they congratulated Jamie , when.......  
  
"STOP THEM, THEY ROBBED MY STORE! – A man scream came , as a group of thugs headed into the alley.  
  
"Lets kick some ass , mutant style!"-Scott said , as they prepared to welcome the thieves.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Okay , i really liked "Walk on the wild side" , so i started this series to show that the "boys" should do this , and i really wanted to see X-men and Brotherhood kicking butt together.  
  
Jamie is the New Mutant i like the best , so he joins my group.  
  
Next chapter is all about the boys crimefighting and the girls reaction!  
  
So read and review , and flame my ass if ya want!  
  
Ryoken .  
  
Ps: Im not trying to put the girls down , so dont go nuts oin me and calling me a jerk , cause the Syrens are showing up later! 


	2. Newstrike!

X-men: Evolution : "The Bayville Strikers!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Me dont own these people and places!.  
  
Chapter II: "Newstrike!".  
  
The Institute, near 12:00 pm:  
  
Jean , Kitty , Amara and Rogue were sitting at the kitchen , eating some midnight snacks , when a news flash interrupted the show they were watching...  
  
"What the hell?"-Rogue snapped.  
  
"Shhhh! This looks interesting!"-Jean said.  
  
They all watched the TV screen , looking at it puzled.  
  
"It looks like Bayville got a new vigilante group tonight , as a team of young men were responsible for the detention of a known band of gunmen , who were found in an alley in the downtown area , their weapons completely wrecked , as if their attackers destroyed them with their own hands , the gang members were all found with small and medium grade injuries , as it seems they were stopped in a violent way.The vigilante group was gone long before they were able to be sighted , but a note leaved with the beated up delincuents suggests their name is "The Bayville Strikers" , more on this as this startling news develop....  
  
"Dear god , some nutheads are copying us!"-Amara screamed.  
  
"Think tabitha like , knows about this?"-Kitty asked.  
  
At that moment , the phone ringed.  
  
"I`ll put it on speakerphone"-Rogue said , as he pressed the button.  
  
"Did ya see that?"-the enraged voice of Tabitha came throught the speaker.  
  
"Yeah , we saw it , what do you think , Tabby?"-Amara asked.  
  
"What i think? , I`ll tell ya what i think, I think we should put on our old costumes and kick those imitators butts!"-Tabitha screamed.  
  
"Tabitha , like , relax! We dont even know who they are , they probably are a group of mach jerks that decided to take law on their on hands!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah , i`ll bet theyu are a group of jerks , trying to showoff a little"- Jean said.  
  
"Anyway , its the police problem now"-Amara said.  
  
"I think you are right , but i hope they catch`em , bye!"-Tabitha hanged up.  
  
"Well , ah hope this was just some guys with lotsa free time!"-Rogue said , when the door opened.  
  
Scott , Kurt , Evan and Jamie entered the mansion , each carrying a duffel bag and each completely covered in sweat.  
  
"Where do you guys have been?"-Jean asked.  
  
"Those brotherhood losers challenged us to a basketball game , we kicked their butts!"-Scott said.  
  
"I made a dunk!"-Jamie said , as he ran over the place.  
  
"Yeah , those losers almost tie us!"-Evan added.  
  
"Yah , Toad almost made a dunk , but i climbed the voard and took the vall from his handz!-Kurt said , before teleporting to his room.  
  
"Uh , did ya hear the news?"-Amara asked.  
  
"Yeah , it seems some wackos decided to go all Vigilante on some crooks , we heard it all in the radio!"-Scott said.  
  
"What do you think? Mutants?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Nah , probably some guys with lots of free time , still , it was about time a group of guys decided to prove that males are better at kicking butt!"-Evan said , as he took a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah , I`d love to see them , I mean , they probably are ninjas or sumthing!"-Jamie said as he jumped over the place , making martial arts moves.  
  
"Okay , we are really tired , so G`night"-Scott said , as Jamie and Evan followed him upstairs.  
  
The girls just stood there , thinking.  
  
"Well , who cares? I`ll bet they will be gone in a week!-Jean said.  
  
"Yeah , Totally!"-Kitty said , as she and Rogue went upstairs to sleep.  
  
A week later , in Bayville Downtown , near 11:00 pm:  
  
A pickup truck rushed throught the streets , being followed by two patrol cars , when the truck went throught a red light , leaving the cops behind as a truck blocked their path.  
  
The pickup turned down an alley , its occupants sure they were safe.  
  
When they saw the big man in front of their path.  
  
Freddy stopped the car dead on its tracks with one hand , amking a real mess of the hood and engine.  
  
On the back of the truck , the two thugs drawed their guns , only to have them snatched from their hands by a whip like object , and one of the thugs find himself shoot down by a red beam that got out of nowhere , while the other guy got himself thrown out as a figure appeared out of nowhere infront of him , and gave hima high kick.  
  
The four guys inside the truck tried to get out , but only two three made it , as the fourth was pinned to the truck by bone daggers that came ou from the dark , leaving the man`s clothes stuck to the truck`s side.  
  
The other three tried to run away , when a trmor leaved on of them buried in trash up to the waist.  
  
The other two tried to run away , only to find a little kid in front of them , at in a blink they were surrounded by dozens of kids that came out of thin air.  
  
Both men tried to use their guns , only to found themselves completely tied up in rope , as a twister tangled in a glimpse.  
  
The police arrived seconds later , only to find the thugs all tied up , and a note with the words "Strikers" on it.  
  
In a nearby rooftop:  
  
"Man, that was so cool!"-Jamie screamed , jumping around.  
  
"Yeah , im really starting to think this isnt a bad idea , yo!"-Todd said as he gave the high-five to Fred and Kurt.  
  
"Lance , what are you thinking?"-Pietro asked Lance , who was standing next to Scott , thinking.  
  
"Yeah Scott , somthing wrong?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Im think we`ve find out why we have only seen robberies this week"-Scott said as he held a paper in his hands.  
  
"Seems like after the highjackers got busted , a small cadre of villians decided to group in a robbery squad!"-Lance added.  
  
"And it seems they are gonna have a meeting at next midnight"-Scott said, looking at the letter.  
  
"Well , meet you guys at the usual place tomorrow night , its time to end this"-Lance said as he and the brotherhood departed.  
  
The X-men also leaved the rooftop , and they didnt noticed a shape , spying on them in the shadows.....  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Okay , so whats gonna happen next night? You`ll see in chapter 3 , "Justice Strikes Twice!", plus you will get to see what the female population of bayville high thinks of the Strikers , plus the return of the Syrens to the action!.  
  
But if you are wondering who the dark figure is , you will have to wait for chapter 4 and final , "Batttle Royale!"  
  
So read and review......  
  
Ryoken. 


	3. Justice Strikes Twice

X-men: Evolution : "The Bayville Strikers!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: (insert the disclaimer of your choice here)  
  
Chapter III: "Justice Strikes Twice!"  
  
Bayville High , Lunch Break:  
  
"Taryn , did ya see that newsflash about the Bayville Strikers?"-The blonde girl next to a brunette asked.  
  
"Yeah , the sketch they showed makes`em look so hot!"-Taryn answered.  
  
"Yeah , the idea of some hoties going around in disguises , kicking criminals buts is soo romantic"-the blonde girl added.  
  
"I`m not saying he`s hotter than Scott , but the scketch of the guy with the black shades and the ripped shirt with the belts across his chest looks so heroic and cool , it made me shiver!"-Taryn said.  
  
"I know what you mean , but that image of that guy whit the ripped short and red vest is still trapped in my mind!"-The blonde said as they leaved.  
  
"Oh great"-Jean thought as she closed her locker , having heard all the conversation.  
  
Somewhere else:  
  
"Risty , what do you think about those Strikers creeps?"-Rogue asked as he walked throught the halls next to Risty.  
  
"well darling , i just hope its just like those Syrens thing , and they vanish within a week , but i have to say , that sketch of the beef cake with a helmet made me tremble a little!"-Risty said.  
  
"Okay , that was just creepy"-Rogue thought.  
  
In the Cafeteria:  
  
"So , Kat , didja see the news last night?"-Tabitha asked as she pulled a chair and sited next to Kity and Amara.  
  
"Yeah , it was like , so creepy , but that dude with the teared jeans and jacket looked so totally hot , without any disrespect to Lance!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah , i found the dude with the military pants and bandana pretty neat , i mean , they are some lousy copycats , but that one`s hot!"-Tabitha added.  
  
"Still , I saw they had a little kid with him , i mean , what is a kid doing with some vigilantes?"-Amara asked , when they noticed something wrong in the cafeteria.  
  
Scott , Lance , Kurt , Todd , Fred , Pietro , Evan and Jamie were all eating together , something that was weird , not just because the male mutans usually were fighting each other instead of eating lunch together , but Jamie wasnt even in the school!.  
  
"Lets find Jean and Rogue"-Kitty said , as the three girls went off together.  
  
Later , Much later , near 12:00 pm:  
  
The male mutants of the institute sneaked to the garage , were they took the van, and parted off to the entrance , were the brotherhood members wee waiting.  
  
They left in the x-van , and didnt noticed how Tabitha arrived a minutes later , and picked up the girls.  
  
The girls didnt noticed a figure , spying them from above.  
  
At a warehouse , almost Midnight:  
  
A group of men where talking around a table , they were almost two dozen people , arguing about the strikers , when a massive van entered the place , destroying the entrance.  
  
The van`s roof opened , and the Strikers jumped out , begining a fight that lasted 18 seconds.  
  
20 seconds before , same warehouse , the other section.  
  
Almost two dozen men were arguing , when a jeep entered the place , destroying the entrance , and the Syrens jumped out , and made short work of the thugs in 18 seconds.  
  
Same warehouse , 5 seconds after , The middle section:  
  
The doors of bith sides were blown apart , one by a red blast , the other by a ball of fire , as both the Syrens and Strikers entered the room at the same time.  
  
YOU?- both teams screamed at the same time.  
  
What were you thinking?"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Just proving a point , that just because we help you girls sometimes , it doesnt mean we are jerks!"-Scott snapped back.  
  
"What?"-Kitty said.  
  
"I agree , we are just trying to help , not putting you down , cant you see it?"-Lance explained.  
  
"I know im gonna sound just like Red , but maybe you are right , i`ll guess im sorry ,we were a little extreme and harsh with you giuys"-Tabitha said as she passed a finger throught Kurt`s chin.  
  
"well , i guess thats what we were looking for , friends yo?"-Todd said as he hopped infronto of Amara.  
  
"I guess"-Amara said as she shaked hands with Todd , while the girls did the same with each other , everyone laughing , when a louder laugh broked theirs.  
  
A man , dressed in some sort of chainmail silver clothing appeared in front of them , wielding a huge sword.  
  
A woman appeared next to him , a woman with long blades a nails , and larger than usual arms , both of them looked asian , and very dangerous.  
  
"It seems fooling those morons into forming a gang of robbers finally paid out , Silver Samurai"-The woman said.  
  
"Yes it does , Deathstrike. We suspected those Syrens were mutants , but who could suspect the Strikers were mutants as well?-Silver Samurai said as he looked at the surprised teens.  
  
"Yes , i think Essex will be most delighted , he sent us to capture a group of female mutants , and now we have captured some males too"-Deathstrike said as she slapped her hands .  
  
All the crates in the place broke into pieces , as hughe men and women , all of them with robotic looking appendages and extremities , came out from them , surrounding the teens, who formed a circle.  
  
"They are called the "Reavers" , dont worry kids , they wont hurt you more than neccesary"-Silver Samurai said , as his sword started to glow with red energy.  
  
"I want them alive , but you are free to inflict them as much pain as you want"-Deathstrike said.  
  
End of Chapter III.  
  
Surprised? , read and review , as chapter 4 and final , "Battle Royale" will be up soon , as the Strikers and Syren fight their misterious enemies , and theres still surprises left!  
  
Ryoken. 


	4. Battle Royale!

X-men: Evolution : "The Bayville Strikers!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Do you own these characthers? Me niether!"  
  
Chapter IV: "Battle Royale!":  
  
  
  
The warehouse was a warfield , as the Reavers fired their weapons , while the young mutants took cover behind some crates.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"-Jean said , as the crates started to fall apart , under the Reaver`s attacks.  
  
"I dont know!"-Scott said.  
  
"Man , those guys look like they are some sort of robots!"-Jamie said.  
  
"Mult , i think you just gave an idea , but we all gotta do this like a team , or we are creamed.!"-Lance said , as the rest listened to him.  
  
At the otherside of the crates....  
  
"Enough!"-Deathstrike said , as the Reavers stopped firing.  
  
"You gave five seconds to surrender , or either we are comig to come for you , Gaijins!"-Silver Samurai said , his sword charging with energy.  
  
"Yesss , Essex doesnt know how many mutants we got here , so some dead ones wont matter anymore!"-Deathstrike said , as he slashed the floor with her claws .  
  
"Okay , we surrender!"-Scott voice sounded , as the boys and girls came out from their hiding place.  
  
"Wait a minute , were are the rest of you?"-Silver Samurai hissed as he realised there were four teens missing.  
  
"Looking for us!"-Lance said , as he , Pietro , Rogue and Kitty phased from the ground.  
  
"Kill them!"-Deathstrike screamed , when Lance used his powers , creating a shockwave that send Silver Samurai and Deathstrike against a wall.  
  
"Pietro , Rogue , Kitty , NOW!"-Lance screamed as the Reavers were still shocked by the loss of their leaders.  
  
"Time to ride the Quicksilver Twister!"-Pietro screamed as he grabbed Kitty and Rogue with his hands , and started spining at high speed at the Reavers.  
  
The Reavers didnt have enough time to react , as Rogue and Kitty entered phase mode , disabling the Reavers robotic weaponry and implnats , rendering them uselless.  
  
"NOW!"-Scott screamed as all the teens atacked together.  
  
It was all a matter of seconds , as the Reavers were already disabled , Evan used his spikes to nail some to a wall , while Todd and Kurt made short work of another group , as their disabled technoimplants were no match for the teens combined agility and strenght.  
  
Jean used her telekinesis to freeze the Reavers who were able to evade Rogue and Kitty , the same Reavers that got blasted by the combination of Tabitha`s boms and Amara`s fireballs.  
  
Multiple had duplicated himself into dozens of copies that grabbed the Reavers weaponry , and made short work of another group of them , while Fred putted the finishing touchs , as he slammed the last couple of Reavers into a wall.  
  
The kids have won.  
  
"Yeah , that was great , yo!"-Todd screamed as he and Kurt slapped hands.  
  
"Man , this tech is so sci-fi!"-Jamie (who had pulled himself together) said as he piled the weapons in the floor.  
  
"We blasted those transformers into bolts!"-Tabitha said as she and Amara jumped in joy.  
  
"Scott , whats wrong?"-Jean asked , as he aproached Scott , who was looking at Pietro and Lance , who were helping Rogue and Kitty , who were still dizzy from the power exchange.  
  
"Man , that was just too easy!"-Evan said , when Scott jumped in terror of what he had just remembered.  
  
"ALVERS LOOK OUT!"-Scott screamed as he saw Silver Samurai jumping towards Lance and Kitty , his sword glowing with red energy.  
  
Lance pushed Kitty out of the way , saving her from the sword`s slash , but he was stabbed by it in the shoulder , as Lance screamed , while a fog falled over the place.  
  
"LANCE!"-Kitty screamed as he Jumped towards the samurai , who just hitted her with his fist , sending her to the floor.  
  
"I was a fool into understimating your abilyties , but i will not fall alone!"-Silver Samurai screamed as he pulled his sword from Lance , and readied himself for the killing blow.  
  
Suddenly , Rogue jumped from behind him , grabbing the Samurai by the head , her powers kicking in.  
  
Silver Samurai just shook her off him with ease , throwing her at the others , however , Jean got her with her powers.  
  
"You fool! Im capable of canalising mutant energy trought miself , your atack was useless!"-Silver Samurai screamed.  
  
Pietro suddenly realised the fog , and screamed.  
  
"Summers , hit the roof!"-Pietro screamed , as Scott followed him , and blew a massive hole in the warehouse`s roof.  
  
"What?"-Silver Samurai said , as Lance and Kitty were took by Pietro , who zipped away.  
  
A massive lighting bolt entered the place , hitting Silver Samurai , as his sword and armour conducted the lighting , sending him flying througth a wall , as he screamed in pain.  
  
Storm descended throught the hole , and landed into the ground.  
  
Silver samurai got up , trembling , to the shock of the young mutants.  
  
"I will not fall!"-He screamed , when a second bolt by Storm made fell down , defeated.  
  
"Are you boys okay?"-Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah , its just a fleash wound"-Lance said , as Amara tied Kurt`s bandana acrodd his wound , making a bandage.  
  
"I knew that fog was your doing!2-Pietro said as he helped Rogue stand up.  
  
"How did you know we were her , auntie O?"-Evan asked.  
  
"I saw the girls following you from the air , the rest was easy , as i just had to follow them".-Storm explained.  
  
"Well , im glad this is over!"-Jamie said.  
  
"ITS NOT!"-Deathstrike screamed as he jumped over some crats , heading straight to them , her claws ready to slash.  
  
She never got to them , as Wolverine jumped out from the shadows , and slashed at her in mid air , Deathstrike falling to the ground , followed by her cybernetic arms , wich were left in shrewds.  
  
"You!"-She screamed.  
  
"Yeah me"-Wolverine said as he stabbed her in the chest with both claws , Deathstrike screaming as she fall doewn , sparks flowing from her wound.  
  
"Is she..."-Amara tried to ask.  
  
"Nah , damn woman is a cyborg , so she`s just had a breakdown"-Wolverine said.  
  
"How did YOU know?"-Pietro asked , surprised , as was everyone.  
  
"Saw ya Striker`s punks almost a week ago , i just kept checking on you idiots so ya dont get into trouble"-Wolverine responded.  
  
"Who were they?"-Jean asked , pointing at Deathstrike , Silver Samurai and the Reavers.  
  
"This two guys are just old enemies of me from my days in japan , as for these Robocop ripp offs , they are the Reavers , just a mercenary gang with access to cybernetic technology , nothing me or Chucj arent aware of"- Wolverine answered.  
  
"I wonder who this Essex dude they mentioned was?"-Scott asked out loud.  
  
"You brats are gonna have to wait for that answer , lets get out of here"- Wolverine said.  
  
"Yes , i hope your days of Vigilante justice are over now"-Storm said as she followed Wolverine.  
  
"Well , i think this is the end of both the Strikers and Syrens"-Scott said.  
  
"Well , it was fun while it lasted , besides , i`ve got other stuff to center myself into now , Summers"-Lance said as he left , Kitty helping him walk.  
  
"Well , cant said that wasnt fun , but next time , we will be fighting each other instead of fighting together , Fuzzball!"-Todd snapped at Kurt as he hopped away.  
  
"Im sure ve will , Toad."-Kurt said , when Tabitha hugged him from behind.  
  
"Mind dropping me off Blue?"-Tabitha asked.  
  
"My pleasure!"-Kurt said as he teleported away.  
  
"Uh , wanna do something?"-Pietro asked Rogue.  
  
"Like waht?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Ice cream?"-Pietro responded , blushing a little.  
  
"Yeah , Ice cream!"-Jamie said as he jumped between Pietro and Rogue.  
  
"Ah guess that would be fine"-She asked , grabbing Pietro`s arm. , while Jamie ran in front of them, dragging Amara with him.  
  
"Man, what about me?"-Evan asked , when Fred. slapped him in the back.  
  
"Dont cry , we can go get some Ice cream too!"-Fred said as he pushed Evan outside.  
  
Scott and Jean just looked at each other , and exited the place , as they were sure this was over.  
  
The End?  
  
Okay , heres the deal , it seems this series was really well recieved so heres what im thinking:  
  
Tell me if ya want me to continue this into a new series , because i left a lot of gaps in the stoty . (Who is Essex (like ya dont know) , Why the reavers and Deathstrike and Silver samurai were working from him? , why does he want mutants? , do wolverine and the adults know about this? , are Pietro and Rogue seing each other?.  
  
So staet in the review if you want a sequel , it`ll take a while as i finish Mutant World tour and Shadows and Tremors (my other larger fics) , but as soon as i finish them , this sequel will become my top priority.  
  
Ps: I cheated a little , as i never said that the shadow that spyed th boys and the shadow that spyed the girls were two different people (first one was Wolverine , second storm , the hint was that shadow 2 was above the girs car)  
  
Sorry if it bugged ya  
  
So read and reaview!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
